


some lines don't matter, some do

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - emo/goths]</p>
            </blockquote>





	some lines don't matter, some do

* * *

_[junior high/freshman year]_

  
The first words out of Spencer's mouth are, "My mom's going to kill you."

In retrospect, making his presence known before he blurted out those words probably would have stopped Ryan's hand from jerking in surprise–Spencer gives him a couple of tissues with a lip-bitten "Sorry"–and stabbing himself in the eye. Ryan is the biggest drama queen ever, flailing a hand out wildly for them, so Spencer's remorse is short-lived. Sighing, Spencer grabs his hand and stuffs the Kleenex into them.

"Crybaby," he mutters.

"Well, yeah, you made me poke myself in the eye with a sharp object. I'm allowed, thank you very little." Ryan's dabbing under his eye. It's a little red but that's fading pretty fast.

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure you'd have done it yourself at some point sooner or later." Ryan glares at him. Taking a seat on the edge of the tub, Spencer just watches as Ryan brings the pencil back up to his eye, leaning in close to the mirror. "What the hell are you doing anyway? Also, like I said, my mom's gonna kill you for using that."

Ryan jerks back, startled again, and then glares harder at Spencer in the mirror. A second later, he leans back in and very, very carefully traces a black line under his right eye. He does the other eye, a little quicker this time. "She will not and you know it."

Spencer shrugs. That's true, his mom's a bit of a pushover for Ryan, but still. "Still doesn't answer the original question."

This time Ryan doesn't look directly at him as he kind of hums a non-answer. He's moved on to the upper lid now, but obviously something isn't going right because he makes a frustrated little noise and moves back away from the mirror. He gives the eyeliner pencil a little glare, like it's the cause of all his troubles. Spencer rolls his eyes. Seriously. Gripping the pencil a little tighter, he puts it back up to his eye.

"No, no," Spencer interrupts, totally on purpose this time. "Mom kind of pulls the corner of her eye a little. Makes it stretch out, flatten so she can get a good line."

Ryan's eyes narrow as he thinks about that. With a little huff, he does what Spencer said. The line goes on smoother this time. It's not quite straight, but it's not a half-bad job for someone who hasn't done this before. When he's done with the other eye, he steps back.

Ryan's staring at his reflection, frowning. "It's not right," he mumbles.

"You gotta smudge it a little, I think." Ryan glances over at him, trying to determine if Spencer is messing with him. Spencer just stares back at him, head tilted to the side, wearing his best 'don't be a douche' face.

"Geez, Ry, do I have to do everything?" Spencer stands up, motioning Ryan closer. "Come here."

Albeit reluctant, Ryan moves forward. "Close your eyes."

Spencer's seen his mom do this, but he's never actually done it himself so his touch is hesitant at first. The tip of his third finger brushes across Ryan's eyelid and he can feel the drag as he moves it back and forth. The line softens out.

"Up."

Ryan immediately gazes up at the ceiling. His eyelashes flutter a little when Spencer repeats the motion on the thin line under his eye. It's a strange sensation. He moves to the other eye.

When he's done and Ryan looks directly at him, Spencer clenches his teeth. He wants to demand Ryan take it off, take it off _now_ , but he holds his tongue. Spencer's not sure exactly why Ryan's doing this, but he does knows Ryan and somehow, in some way, it's a form of protection. But god, Ryan's eyes always look a little lost and now they're more so, a new level of vulnerability that's going to get him eaten alive. Ryan frowns at whatever he sees on Spencer's face.

"What? Does it look horrible?"

He's got to say something so Spencer grumbles out, "Why are you doing this again?"

Ryan's cheeks go a little pink, his chin dipping as he mumbles something about some kids at school. It takes a second, but all of a sudden Spencer busts out laughing. "Oh god, oh god. You're not going to start wearing all black, are you?"

Ryan punches him in the shoulder. Spencer can't help himself. "I swear, Ryan, I am totally not Goth material. Don't do that to me."

Crossing his arms, Ryan steps back and looks at Spencer. His eyes are huge with the liner. He says, "I don't know, you're pretty pale. You'd fit right in."

Spencer makes a face and they both burst out laughing.

 

 

Ryan leaves it on for the rest of the evening. Spencer's mom doesn't say anything about it; she just touches the corner of his eye, smiling softly at him. A second later, she turns him around with a hand on his shoulder and tells him set the table since dinner's nearly ready.

Ryan's dad is going to hate it, Spencer knows, but he can't bring himself to really care right now. Not when Ryan's eyes shine like that.

 


End file.
